The Daughter of the Dead
by MichieKitty81
Summary: Michie Sasaki is a young girl that was orphaned the day of her birth. She always knew she was different since she was young because she could see and talk to the dead and weird skelleton-like monsters. After she moved back to Karakura Town strange things have been occuring around her. Just who are these strange people that claim to be Soul Reapers. Full Summary inside. M for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**MichieKitty81 here. This is my first Bleach story so please no flames. Arigato!**

**A/N: **There are not really any particular pairings. But there might be a bit of IchiRuki, Uryuu x Orihime, and a couple others maybe. There will be a Ulquiorra x OC but it isn't mine. You'll find out who she is. I've had this story for a while but since I have a fanfiction account I decided to post it for you guys to enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely NOTHING Bleach. I have manga and movies but the production isn't mine. There's an OC in here that isn't mine that belongs to TheScene01.

**Summary: **Michie Sasaki is a young girl that was orphaned the day of her birth. She always knew she was different since she was young because she could see and talk to the dead and weird skelleton-like monsters. After she moved back to Kurakura Town strange things have been occuring around her. Just who are these strange people that claim to be Soul Reapers. And why are they acting strange to her last name. Just why are these strange things happening to her. And who is this Ulquiorra guy? Why is her body behaving differently with this weird force she feels coming from everyone around her?

**Chapter 1**

A young woman with midnight black hair half pinned up in a bun and chocolate brown eyes with fair skin ran through the streets of Karakura Town as the rain pounded down on the hood of her cloak. She held the little bundle in her arms tighter to herself to keep it warm. She was running from here home, from her family, from her friends, but most importantly from the one she loved the most. A tear slid down her pale cheek mixing in with the rain.

"Ulquiorra...why must we always lose each other..." she whispered sadly as she remembered why she had to do this.

_"Why?! We're a family! She's my daughter! Our daughter! It doesn't have to be this way! Mai I love you both! I'd sooner die then let anyone lay a single scratch on you or our daughter!" the emerald eyed male yelled._

_"I know but that's just it Ulquiorra! If we keep this up we won't be the only ones to get killed! I can't take her to Seireitei because once they get wind of what she really is...what her father is...they'll destroy her! And in Hueco Mundo they'll try to kill her because she's half Soul Reaper! I don't want anything to happen her! Kisuke is a good friend of mine! He owes me favors so he'll have to do this! I'm sorry Ulquiorra but we have to do this for our daughter! She'll be kept safe and out of the Soul Society's eyes. Kisuke will be able to keep her safe. Trust me I don't want to do this anymore than you do. But we have to do this." the dark haired woman sobbed._

_Ulquiorra sighed and embraced the woman. "I'm sorry Mai...it's just..."_

_"I know..." Mai smiled at him as she kissed his cheek. "I love you Ulquiorra Schiffer."_

_"And I love you Mai Sasaki," Ulquiorra said as he handed their daughter wrapped up in blankets over to her mother._

_"Be careful," Ulquiorra said._

_"Aren't I always?" Mai said._

_Ulquiorra gave her a stern look._

_"Okay, okay. I get it. I promise to be careful this time." Mai promised._

_"What will happen after this?" Ulquiorra asked._

_"I'll disappear and lay low for a while until this all blows over and the threat to our daughter is eliminated. I have no doubt once Soul Society finds out they'll be on the hunt for me. But we have to keep Michie safe. If there were another way to do this I'd do it. You know that Ulquiorra. But I promise you one day we'll get her and the three of us will be a family together. Until that day we need to stay alive for her. I love you." Mai said as she kissed Ulquiorra one last time and took her leave._

_Ulquiorra watched silently as she disappeared with their child. "Please stay safe."_

Mai pounded on the front door. There was some shuffling as a blonde man opened the door a bit sluggishly.

"Mai?" he questioned the scene he had presented before him.

"Kisuke..." she huffed, catching her breath. "I want to call in those favors you owe me."

Kisuke looked at the small bundle in her arms and sighed. "Come on in."

She entered and was greeted by an alert Yoruichi. She smiled when she saw Mai.

"Well, well. Captain Mai Sasaki of the Fourteenth Division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squadron. What are you doing here so late?" She asked.

"My daughter," Mai answered showing the bundled up child in her arms.

"Hm," Yoruichi said. "Say is that a bit of Hollow that I detect in her spiritual energy?"

"Mai you didn't," Kisuke sighed. "I warned you what would come of this."

"I know Kisuke but we love each other. So I've come to ask of you keep my daughter safe. I was able to convince Ulquiorra. Now please for me." Mai pleaded.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, NO. Absolutely not. I don't do babies." Kisuke said.

"Well, then let me remind you old friend that you owe me multiple favors because I've saved YOUR ass on multiple occasions, covered up all the mishaps that YOU caused, and covered your trail on other occasions. On top of that I lied straight to Head Captain Yamamoto and thye other Captains and Lieutents to keep YOUR ass hiden and out of Soul Society's watchful eyes." Mai said.

"Yoruichi help me here," Kisuke complained.

"Nah. She hit you hard. Nail in the head on this one. Besides I wanna help. Just think about it Kisuke keeping something from Soul Society." Yoruichi said.

"Well, when you put it like that...I'll do it! But on one condition." Kisuke said.

"Which is?" Mai asked.

"This covers and makes up all the favors I owe you." Kisuke smiled behind his fan.

"You little weasel...fine. Deal." Mai agreed as she handed Michie over to Yoruichi.

"What will happen to you now?" Kisuke asked. "What will you do?"

"I'm gonna disappear from Soul Society's eyes and stay low for a while until I can return for her. I know you won't able to keep her so if you're gonna have her adopted. Ulquiorra and I settled on a name and I want her to have this." Mai said as she handed a note and small cresent moon amulet that was a soft blue to Kisuke. "Take care of her."

"We promise." Yoruichi piped in as Mai disappeared through the door and into the night.

Kisuke sighed as he read the note.

_We ask that she be named Michie Sasaki._

_Michie,_

_Please know that your father and I love you very much. But we can't keep you because it's too dangerous for you and we couldn't live with ourselves if anything ever happened to you because of us. We hope you grow up to be a great young woman like we know you will. We hope to see you again one day. The amulet is a gift from the both of us. We love you so much. Stay strong._

_With love,_

_your mother and father._

"So what now?" Yoruichi asked.

"We drop her off at the Kurakura Orphanage like Mai said," Kisuke said.

"It's a shame she'll grow up not knowing her real parents." Yoruichi commented.

"I have a feeling she'll meet them soon enough. This is the infamous Mai Sasaki we're talking about her. Not to mention I have feeling we'll see this little one sometime again...down the road somewhere. But I am certain that she will grow to be a powerful force." Kisuke said.

Yoruichi smiled. "That's for sure."

"Now let me go get that gigai. This one will grow as she grows. Nice little enhancements I added just for an occasion such as this." Kisuke smiled.

"You and your toys." Yoruichi laughed and the child stirred in her arms.

"Don't worry we'll take care of you kid. You'll see us again some day in the future but until then you better keep a good head on your shoulders and survive Hollow attacks. I'm sure you will with how much spiritual pressure you have." Yoruichi laughed as she rocked the child in her arms lulling it back to sleep.

"Lets go," Kisuke said after the child was carefully placed in a gigai.

"Right," Yoruichi nodded as they raced out the door and were at the small orphanage in no time.

Yoruichi carefully placed the child on the doorstep with the note and amulet. She then rang the doorbell and her and Kisuke took cover out of sight. A young woman with platinum blonde hair and forest green eyes in a blue robe opened the door and looked around for someone when she spotted the wrapped up child. She gasped and picked up the child.

"You poor thing," she said as she looked around and slowly retreated to the door. "It's okay I'll take care of you."

She re-entered the orphanage and locked the door back up.

"It's done," Kisuke said with finality.

"For now," Yoruichi said. "But I a feeling that this is only the beginning."

"As do I," Kisuke said as they shunpoed through the night back to the small shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**MichieKitty81 here. This is my first Bleach story so please no flames. Arigato! Hope you guys are enjoying the story!**

**A/N: **There are not really any particular pairings. But there might be a bit of IchiRuki, Uryu x Orihime, and a couple others maybe. You'll find out more later down the story more about who Mai Sasaki is. If you didn't notice the OC pairing in Ch.1 mentioned was Ulquiorra x Mai. Also, forgot to mention this before. The format will be the adapted english version. In other words instead of using Gotei 13 I'm using Thirteen Court Guard Squad.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely NOTHING Bleach. I have manga and movies but the production isn't mine. There's an OC in here that isn't mine that belongs to TheScene01.

**Summary: **Michie Sasaki is a young girl that was orphaned the day of her birth. She always knew she was different since she was young because she could see and talk to the dead and weird skeleton-like monsters. After she moved back to Kurakura Town strange things have been occurring around her. Just who are these strange people that claim to be Soul Reapers. And why are they acting strange to her last name. Just why are these strange things happening to her? And who is this Ulquiorra guy? Why is her body behaving differently with this weird force she feels coming from everyone around her?

**Chapter 2**

"Michie! C'mon, you don't wanna be late on first day of school." The dark haired woman called.

"Coming!" a dark haired teenager called.

She had dark black hair, the darkest anyone has seen and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to change color with her emotions. She stood at a height of five foot three and had pale skin that was white like the snow.

"Would you like a ride?" the woman asked.

She had dark brown hair, green eyes, and stood at a height of five foot five. She smiled fondly at the young girl.

"Mom, I'm fifteen I can walk myself. But thanks." She said as she grabbed her school bag and walked out the door. "Tell dad I said have a good day at work!"

"I will," her mother called back.

Fifteen years…that's how long it's been since she was dropped off at the orphanage and fourteen years since she's been adopted by Jakobe and Nariko Hayashi. They were a great couple. Both loved and supported her but they were unable to have a child of their own. That's why they decided to adopt all those years ago and welcomed Michie into their lives. Jakobe was a man of his word and very professional, making sure he made enough to have the family to be able to get by. He was about thirty-two years old with black hair and brown eyes. He was about six foot three. Nariko was a lovely woman, taking care of Michie and Jakobe when they needed it and providing the care they both needed and didn't want. It's hard to believe it's been fifteen years for Michie. But nonetheless whether her biological parents are out there are not she'd never trade in Jakobe and Nariko for the world.

"Class we have a new student today," the teacher, Misato Ochi announced. "Please welcome Michie Sasaki."

Michie just stared at the room while she stayed silent as the teacher gave her the class book and a seat which was behind some guy with….orange hair? That's a bit odd. She didn't really have any room to talk with her eyes and all. She pulled out her notebook and started to take notes and before she knew it the class was over. Lunch rolled around not too later.

"Hey!" a bouncy girl with orange brownish hair called. "You're the new girl, right?"

"Um...yeah," Michie nodded.

"I'm Orihime Inoue," she smiled as what Michie assumed were her friends joined them.

The guy with the orange hair was there as well as a petite girl with raven hair and violet eyes. Then there was a guy with weird tattoos and red hair pulled into a ponytail, a guy that looked a bit too feminine, a bald guy with a bokkin, a red haired girl that looked too...pep and a guy… or maybe a kid with silver, white hair and turquoise eyes. Lastly the last two members of their group were a guy with dark hair that wore glasses and a tall, tan skinned guy.

"These guys here are Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, Rangiku, Histugaya-san, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji." Orihime smiled.

Michie nodded. "Pleasure to meet you all. My name is Michie Sasaki."

Toshiro, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku's eyes all widened in surprise.

"Sasaki you say?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes," Michie answered, confused.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?" Orihime asked.

"It's very nice for you to offer that…I'm sorry but I can't," Michie said.

"What? But why not?" Orihime asked.

"Think of it as…safety purposes…for others. I'm not that good at sticking with groups for an extended period of time anyways. Sorry again." Michie said as she left.

Rangiku looked to Toshiro. "Captain…you don't think…?"

"Now that you mention it there is an uncanny resemblance between the two," Yumichika noted.

"What are you morons talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"That girl's last name is Sasaki," Toshiro answered.

"Yeah. So?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo no one has heard or seen an individual that bears the Sasaki name in over a hundred years. The last Sasaki anyone heard from was the Captain of the secret Fourteenth Division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad. She was well known throughout Soul Society making Captain when she was still very young. The Fourteenth Division wiped out threats to Soul Society and investigated things like the Arrancar. In fact it was thanks to them that we got all the information we have on Hollows and…Mai Sasaki, the Captain disappeared a hundred years ago and her Lieutenant turned up dead. After that night the Fourteenth Squad fell and everyone branded the squad as cursed." Rukia explained.

"Sounds a bit suspicious," Uryu said.

"Which is why Soul Society investigated the matter but came up empty handed. When Mai Sasaki left she really left. There was no trace or indication of where she may have ran off to. She was marked as missing." Toshiro recited.

"..." everyone remained silent.

"But did you cach her spiritual pressure?" Renji asked.

Many of them nodded.

"What was wrong with it?" Orihime asked.

"It had a Hollow-like feel to it," Rukia answered. "But also..."

"It felt vaguely familiar...like Soul Reaper." Toshiro finished.

"Captain what do we do about this?" Rangiku asked.

"Continue the patrols but also...this matter is worth looking into."

"Yes, sir!"

Michie sat on the roof looking at the sky. She smiled slightly at the soft breeze that fluttered through her hair. She looked over at the translucent form of a little girl crying. She bent down to her and smiled.

"A re you lost?" Michie asked.

"Uh huh," the little girl sobbed. "No one can see me."

"I can see you. Would you like a flower?" Michie asked, pulling out a small daisy.

"Yes, please."

"Here," Michie said setting it up as she got down on her knees and started praying silently.

What are you doing?" the young ghost asked.

"Praying for your soul to find peace," Michie answered. "I haven't seen a peaceful looking sky in a long time."

The ghost giggled. "Thank you!"

Then she ran off and disappeared.

"That was pretty nice of you."

She turned around and saw Ichigo she believed his name was.

"What was? Are you telling me you can see them, too?" Michie asked.

"You could say that," he replied.

"I see."

"So why did you do it."

"Every soul ghost or not deserves at least one individual's small prayer...whether it be a stranger or not. One person can make all the difference to a single spirit."

"You talk as if it's from experience."

"Well...maybe it is."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. It's a beautiful day..."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Been a long time since I've seen a peaceful day like this...the calm before the storm...Wouldn't you agree?"

"Wait...what do you..."

Michie just smiled. "Gotta go."

Then she ran off.

"Hey! Wait a ...sec..." Ichigo called after her. "Calm before the storm? What did she mean by that?"

"Problem Ichigo?"

"Hm...nothing to be concerned about...just that Michie girl said something strange. Somehing about calm before the storm. What do you think she meant Rukia?"

Rukia shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe she knows something that we don't."

"Yeah...maybe..." he said as he walked to go into the school followed by Rukia.

"So what's your family like?"

"I'm adopted."

"Oh, I'm sorry Michie. I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine Orihime. Nariko and Jakobe are like my real parents. They're all I know besides the old orphanage I was in until I was three." Michie said.

"Orphanage?" Ichigo asked.

"The Karakura Orphanage. I was told I was dropped of there the day I was born on October 29th. That was exactly fifteen years ago." Michie explained.

"Wait! Karakura?!" they all shouted.

"Yep. We moved when I was five years old because Jakobe got a big job offer. Just moved back because of the business kicking up in this area. But...not sure if it's the best thing for them...Karakura Town always did...have strange creatures running around, especially during the night. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about...all of you and your friends. I get different vibes from all of you than from everyone else I've ever come across." Michie said.

"Michie!" everyone looked up to see a little girl running up to Michie.

She had shoulder-length black hair, green eyes, and was wearing a purple skirt with a white shirl. Her skin was pale and she looked to be about eight years old.

"Koneko what are you doing here? I told you to wait at the house." Michie said.

"But I got bored and wanted to go get that candy from Mr. Kisuke right now!" the little girl whined.

Michie sighed. "Alright. Only because you're my only cousin and I owe one Kisuke Urihara a good puch in the face. He didn't think he could get away with trying to scam my family did he?"

"Yay! Are you gonna use your powers on him?" Koneko asked.

"No...I told you before...they're too dangerous." Michie scolded while walking away.

"But they kill off all those skeleton monsters, don't they?"

"No. I'm not sure what that is? Some people can't even be around me without collapsing."

"So her spiritual pressure kills off Hollows...now that's interesting," Yumichika said.

Rangiku nodded in agreement.

"Anyone else want to her beat the shit out of Mr. Hat-and-Clogs?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," they all agreed and went to Kisuke's shop.

When they arrived they heard voices on the other side.

"I know that you know somehing about my placement in the orphanage."

"Now what makes you say that?" that sounded like Kisuke.

Then there was a noise of paper being ruffled.

"If you want to know more about who you are when you go to Karakura find a man named Kisuke he's tied to your past and your future.' Explain this. Are you or aren't you the one who dropped me off at that orphanage." Michie asked, sternly.

"Now, now Miss. Sasaki please just...OW! Was that really neccessary?"

"Answer the question or I'll do a lot more than just punch you Mr. Urihara."

Kisuke sighed.

"We did." that sounded like Yoruichi. "And for love of God all of you quit easedropping!"

They all fell through the floor.

"That's it for now. Koneko c'mon. Let's go home. I'll see you guys around." Michie said as her and Koneko left.

"Well, what else have you been hiding that we don't know about Kisuke?" Ichigo asked.

Kisuke sighed. "It's a long story. Why don't you all come in. Michie heard it from Yoruichi already."


	3. Chapter 3

**MichieKitty81 here. This is my first Bleach story so please no flames. Arigato! Hope you guys are enjoying the story!**

**A/N: **There are not really any particular pairings. But there might be a bit of IchiRuki, Uryu x Orihime, and a couple others maybe. You'll find out more later down the story more about who Mai Sasaki is. Remember the format will be the adapted English version. In other words instead of using Gotei 13 I'm using Thirteen Court Guard Squad.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely NOTHING Bleach. I have manga and movies but the production isn't mine. There's an OC in here that isn't mine that belongs to TheScene01.

**Summary: **Michie Sasaki is a young girl that was orphaned the day of her birth. She always knew she was different since she was young because she could see and talk to the dead and weird skeleton-like monsters. After she moved back to Kurakura Town strange things have been occurring around her. Just who are these strange people that claim to be Soul Reapers. And why are they acting strange to her last name. Just why are these strange things happening to her? And who is this Ulquiorra guy? Why is her body behaving differently with this weird force she feels coming from everyone around her?

**Chapter 3**

Kisuke sat at the table drinking tea with Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Uryu, Chad, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Yoruichi. He sighed but put his smile back onto his face behind his fan.

"So…"

Ichigo's hand slammed onto the table.

"Out with it Kisuke!" he demanded.

Kisuke's smile faltered behind his fan but he quickly regained his composure.

"Alright. Where to begin?" Kisuke asked, aloud to himself.

"Kisuke," Yoruichi said, catching his attention. "I believe the beginning would be the best place to start."

"Of course. The story begins with a young Soul Reaper named Mai Sasaki…"

_A young Soul Reaper with black hair and chocolate brown eyes ran down the corridor of the fourteenth division. Her hair was worn down while some of it was pinned to both sides of her head. Her kimono was a black with blue, red, green, and pink designs woven together on it. She laughed, delightedly._

_ "Princess Mai! Please slow down! A young lady such as your stature shouldn't be running!" the men chasing after her yelled._

_She smiled as she jumped to the roofs and shunpoed. As she rounded near where the __Shihōin_

_Mansion was she ran head first into someone and they both toppled over. _

_ "Oof! Hey, watch it!" Mai yelled them._

_ "But you ran into me," a masculine voice said. _

_Mai looked to see a guy with messy blonde hair, gray eyes, and a lean build._

_ "So! It was an accident! Couldn't you see I was running!?" Mai said._

_ "So it appears…but what is such a lovely…" he was cut off midsentence Mai kick him in the shin._

_ "Ow!"_

_ "Quit flirting! Or I'll make sure the next kick is aimed a little higher!" Mai yelled, steaming._

_ "Okay, okay."_

_ "Forget it Kisuke!" a feminine voice laughed. "You won't get anywhere with that one."_

_A young woman then appeared. She was slender, dark skinned with golden eyes and purple hair which she wore in a ponytail. The guy named Kisuke just smiled and shrugged._

_ "Can't really blame me, can you?" Kisuke asked._

_ "Not really," Yoruichi replied. "So what's a Sasaki doing running around the __Shihōin__ Mansion?"_

_ "Hmph," she turned her head away. _

"_Oh, c'mon. You're not in trouble here. Did you run away from your guards?" Yoruichi asked. "Impressive feat if I may add."_

_Mai smiled at Yoruichi. "You think so?"_

_ "Of course," Yoruichi said, patting her head. "Couldn't take the attention?"_

_ "I'm sick of being treated like I'm fragile. I can hold my own…it's one of the reasons I want to join the Thirteen Court Guard Squad," Mai explained. "I'm Mai Sasaki by the way."_

_ "My name is Yoruichi __Shihōin__. Nice to meet you." Yoruichi smiled._

_ "And I'm Kisuke Urahara. Maybe we can train sometime." Kisuke offered._

_Mai nodded. "I'd like that. After all that's what real friends do."_

_ "I like this kid," Yoruichi said._

_Mai and Kisuke laughed._

_ "Yeah?" Kisuke asked. "I like her, too."_

"That was hundreds of years ago." Yoruichi said.

"Continuing on…"

_An older Yoruichi and Kisuke sat in her office. Yoruichi smiled at Kisuke,_

_ "What is it now Yoruichi?" Kisuke laughed._

_ "Oh, nothing. I just wondered if you heard," Yoruichi smiled._

_ "About what?" Kisuke asked._

_ "About the new division that was just established," Yoruichi answered. "They said that the captain was the one that created it. Said she took the academy and Seireitei by storm. The Fourteenth Division." Yoruichi stated._

_ "Hm…no. Why?" he asked._

_ "Because a good friend of ours is the captain," she explained._

_ "You don't mean..."_

_ "Yep! It's her!" Yoruichi smiled. "Apparently before she came here her, her Lieutenant and third seats were in Heuce Mundo gathering all sorts of information on every Hollow out there." _

_ "Huh...so that's why she hasn't been at the Sasaki Mansion or been to visit the __Shihōin__ Mansion for all those years." Kisuke mused. "It's gonna be weird seeing her older and not the short, feisty girl I remember."_

_Yoruichi laughed. "Yeah. I bet she hasn't changed."_

_Then there was a knock before the sound of the door slamming sounded._

_ "You can't go in there!" one of the subordinates yelled._

_ "Tell someone who cares," was the reply of a very familiar voice as the owner entered the room._

_ "Well," Yoruichi smiled. "Good to see you again Mai. I must say the Captain's haori looks rather good on you."_

_ "Thanks," Mai said._

_She now had shorter hair that was a half inch below her shoulders worn down, her uniform was customized. The skirt was knee length and the sleeves hugged her arms. The captain's haori was worn on her back with the fourteen emblem on it. Her zanpakuto was around her waist. Her brown eyes gazed and she emitted an air of seriousness and innocence. She gazed at her old friends and smiled._

_ "It's been a long time," Mai said._

_ "A very long time," Kisuke corrected._

_ "Whatever Kisuke...no one asked you." Mai said, turning her back on him._

_ "Aww...c'mon, Mai don't be so cold." he smiled with mischief._

_Mai smiled. "Don't even try it. I see that look on your face."_

_Kisuke's smile faltered before it went back up. "Can't blame a guy for trying."_

_ "Actually...I can now that I'm a Captain and you're not," Mai smiled, playfully flicking Kisuke on the nose._

_ "Oh, I see how it is," Kisuke grinned as they all broke into laughter._

_ "Well, what about you guys? Yoruichi you're a Captain and Kisuke you're a Third Seat. Looks like we all really did grow to become more than we aspired to others...well except for you Yoruichi." Mai smiled._

_Yoruichi laughed. "You're right about that. Though I must say I did enjoy how you made your own clan go balistic searching every nook and cranny in Soul Society just to find you when you disappeared on us."_

_ "Yeah, well...I'm not the only one here who hasn't changed." Mai grinned._

"Os...so let me get this straight you knew the supposedly..."

A slap rang through the room.

"Ichigo Kurosaki I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my good friend Mai when she isn't present to beat you to like a rag doll when you're doing it." Yoruichi said.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Ichigo rubbed his cheek.

"But yes we did know her. We grew up with her and that friendship followed into all of our Captaincy." Kisuke smiled behind his fan.

"But Mai did go missing but she's not dead..." Yoruichi said.

All their eyes widened.

"Before you try to ask you all must know...that's for us to know only. We're not telling you anything." Kisuke said with all seriousness in his voice. "Now out all you go!"

With that said Tessai threw all of them out and Kisuke had a feeling of de`ja'vu remembering the day Mai had come to his shop.

_It was well past midnight. Everything in the shop was put away and the occupants were in their beds and the only sounds was the ongoing storm outside. The silence was broken by the sound of someone pouding on the door. Kisuke grogily got out of bed pulling on his robe and heading for the door. As he opened the door he was greeted by a familiar face._

_"Mai?" he questioned the scene he had presented before him._

_"Kisuke..." she huffed, catching her breath. "I want to call in those favors you owe me."_

_Kisuke looked at the small bundle in her arms and sighed. "Come on in."_

_She entered and was greeted by an alert Yoruichi. She smiled when she saw Mai._

_"Well, well. Captain Mai Sasaki of the Fourteenth Division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squadron. What are you doing here so late?" She asked._

_"My daughter," Mai answered showing the bundled up child in her arms._

_"Hm," Yoruichi said. "Say is that a bit of Hollow that I detect in her spiritual energy?"_

_"Mai you didn't," Kisuke sighed. "I warned you what would come of this."_

_"I know Kisuke but we love each other. So I've come to ask of you keep my daughter safe. I was able to convince Ulquiorra. Now please for me." Mai pleaded._

_"Oh, no. No, no, no, NO. Absolutely not. I don't do babies." Kisuke said._

_"Well, then let me remind you old friend that you owe me multiple favors because I've saved YOUR ass on multiple occasions, covered up all the mishaps that YOU caused, and covered your trail on other occasions. On top of that I lied straight to Head Captain Yamamoto and thye other Captains and Lieutents to keep YOUR ass hiden and out of Soul Society's watchful eyes." Mai said._

_"Yoruichi help me here," Kisuke complained._

_"Nah. She hit you hard. Nail in the head on this one. Besides I wanna help. Just think about it Kisuke keeping something from Soul Society." Yoruichi said._

_"Well, when you put it like that...I'll do it! But on one condition." Kisuke said._

_"Which is?" Mai asked._

_"This covers and makes up all the favors I owe you." Kisuke smiled behind his fan._

_"You little weasel...fine. Deal." Mai agreed as she handed Michie over to Yoruichi._

_"What will happen to you now?" Kisuke asked. "What will you do?"_

_"I'm gonna disappear from Soul Society's eyes and stay low for a while until I can return for her. I know you won't able to keep her so if you're gonna have her adopted. Ulquiorra and I settled on a name and I want her to have this." Mai said as she handed a note and small cresent moon amulet that was a soft blue to Kisuke. "Take care of her."_

_"We promise." Yoruichi piped in as Mai disappeared through the door and into the night._

_Kisuke sighed as he read the note._

_**We ask that she be named Michie Sasaki.**_

_**Michie,**_

_**Please know that your father and I love you very much. But we can't keep you because it's too dangerous for you and we couldn't live with ourselves if anything ever happened to you because of us. We hope you grow up to be a great young woman like we know you will. We hope to see you again one day. The amulet is a gift from the both of us. We love you so much. Stay strong.**_

_**With love,**_

_**your mother and father.**_

_"So what now?" Yoruichi asked._

_"We drop her off at the Kurakura Orphanage like Mai said," Kisuke said._

_"It's a shame she'll grow up not knowing her real parents." Yoruichi commented._

_"I have a feeling she'll meet them soon enough. This is the infamous Mai Sasaki we're talking about her. Not to mention I have feeling we'll see this little one sometime again...down the road somewhere. But I am certain that she will grow to be a powerful force." Kisuke said._

_Yoruichi smiled. "That's for sure."_

_"Now let me go get that gigai. This one will grow as she grows. Nice little enhancements I added just for an occasion such as this." Kisuke smiled._

_"You and your toys." Yoruichi laughed and the child stirred in her arms._

_"Don't worry we'll take care of you kid. You'll see us again some day in the future but until then you better keep a good head on your shoulders and survive Hollow attacks. I'm sure you will with how much spiritual pressure you have." Yoruichi laughed as she rocked the child in her arms lulling it back to sleep._

_"Lets go," Kisuke said after the child was carefully placed in a gigai._

_"Right," Yoruichi nodded as they raced out the door and were at the small orphanage in no time._

_Yoruichi carefully placed the child on the doorstep with the note and amulet. She then rang the doorbell and her and Kisuke took cover out of sight. A young woman with platinum blonde hair and forest green eyes in a blue robe opened the door and looked around for someone when she spotted the wrapped up child. She gasped and picked up the child._

_"You poor thing," she said as she looked around and slowly retreated to the door. "It's okay I'll take care of you."_

_She re-entered the orphanage and locked the door back up._

_"It's done," Kisuke said with finality._

_"For now," Yoruichi said. "But I a feeling that this is only the beginning."_

_"As do I," Kisuke said as they shunpoed through the night back to the small shop._

Kisuke sighed remember that night. Michie looked so much like her mother, Mai. If Kisuke didn't know any better he would almost mistake her as Mai...almost because she still had some of her father's features in her no doubt. Kisuke couldn't say since he's never properly met the man. But first thing was first.

"Yoruichi what would you say about teaching Michie how to...better handle those powers of hers?" Kisuke grinned.

Yoruichi gave a catish grin. "I say this will be fun!"

"So then we agree."

"As usual." Yoruichi laughed. "I'll prepare."

"Looks like it's back to square one."


End file.
